Ever The Same, Brother
by perishedlove
Summary: Sesshomaru recollects on one of his old memories about a certain someone. YAOIBrother love. InuSess


Laughing. He could still hear it. Even today, four years later. Today was the anniversary of that day. How could he have kept track of the years and recalled it was today? Why? He just did.

_**We were drawn from the weeds  
We were brave like soldiers  
Falling down under the pale moonlight**_  
_**You were holding to me**_

His mind's eye could still play the memory just as it had happened that morning. It was like a home movie or something. It just kept playing over and over again in his mind. Never ending. It was all he thought about ever since then. Why? He just did.

That memory touched his heart and melted the perfect ice barrier he had around it. It made him feel warm inside and almost smile. It made his eyes soften and his muscles relax. It sometimes even made him sad to think about it. Just to know that it happened long ago and won't take place again. Why? It just did.

**_Like a someone broken_**  
_**And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now  
**_**_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart_**  
_**Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down**_

Silver hair was pulled back behind an elfish ear by sharp poisonous claws then. He was contemplating too much again. It frustrated the lord to know that he could get so lost in that one moment from the past. It also agitated him to know whom the memory was about. How foolish he had been as a pup.

But then the person's face came to his thoughts and he almost took back what he had previously been thinking. He was beautiful. Sesshomaru knew that. Some said he was perfect, but he only believed one person was truly perfect. That smile. The way it made you want to go up to him and grab him and hug him and never let go of him. The way it made him want to kiss those lips. Take him away. Hide somewhere. Be alone together for once. No…that wouldn't happen again.

**_Fall on me_**  
_**Tell me everything you want me to be  
**__**Forever with you, forever in me  
**__**Ever the same**_

And yet here he was. Right at the spot it had all happened. He had come upon this place by mistake. His feet had taken him here unconsciously. And maybe he had also willed it. Maybe just a little?

And once again he let himself get lost in his dreams. And that lovely memory he held so dear.

**_We would stand in the wind_**  
_**We were free like water  
**_**_Flowing down_**  
_**Under the warmth of the sun**_

_Memory:_

It was finally springtime at the Western Lands and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were so ready to get outside and play for the whole day. They ran from their nannies off into the fields behind the huge castle. They soon found themselves among all the blooming wildflowers that were colored differently from each other. The sun shined down on everything making it all glow. And the clear skies were painted a lighter blue than usual. It was a gorgeous day.

Sesshomaru breathed in the clean air deeply as they romped through the tall flowers scattered everywhere. He hadn't forgotten what day it was. It was he and Inuyasha's birthday. They were born on the same day, but a year apart.

**_Now it's cold and we're scared_**  
_**And we've both been shaken  
**_**_Hey look at us_**  
_**Man this doesn't need to be the end**_

He turned to his brother to smile and then stopped running. This made his younger come to a halt also. "What's wrong, don't you want to play?" His golden orbs grew large as he saddened a bit just at the thought.

"Of course, silly!" Sesshomaru giggled. "But I want to give you your present! Today is your birthday, remember?"

"Well of course I do! It's yours too and I have a gift for you, too!" Inuyasha fiddled inside his pocket for a minute and then pulled out a long but small box with a red ribbon tied around the white cover.

_**Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
**__**Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down**_

Sesshomaru stared at it, trying to figure out what was inside before actually opening the gift. He untied the ribbon and took off the top casually before letting his eyes bug out for a moment. "Inu…it's so…pretty." He pulled a silver locket from the box and immediately tried to open the heart-shaped piece. "It's stuck though. I can't open it!"

**_Fall on me_**  
_**Tell me everything you want me to be  
**__**Forever with you, forever in me  
**__**Ever the same**_

Inuyasha grinned at this. "I know. I had it made that way so you won't be able to open it for at least a couple more years. It's a surprise, what's inside. You'll figure it out someday when I'm gone and when you'll need it."

Sesshomaru looked displeased, but gave Inuyasha his present to get it off his mind. "Oh! Thanks Sess!" The gift was in a small square box colored blue with two white flowers on the one side.

**_Call on me_**  
_**I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me  
**__**Forever it's you, forever in me  
**__**Ever the same**_

Inuyasha ripped off the top and took a look at what was inside. He picked a gold bracelet out from the bottom. It had been braided and had a tiny dagger hanging from it like a charm. "It's lovely! I like it!"

The two instantly put on their gifts after exchanging a hug and smiles and thankyous. They continued to run through the field, laughter ringing through the atmosphere and carrying all the way with the wind to the castle. They'd gone pretty far when they decided to go back. It was now afternoon and the two were getting tired.

_**You may need me there  
To carry all your weight  
But you're no burden I assure  
You tide me over**_

They began the walk back home when Inuyasha suddenly shrieked. "Sessy! I lost my bracelet! It must have fallen off! Oh, it's gone! How am I supposed to find it now?" Tears were beginning to pool in his big eyes as he rambled.

Sesshomaru smiled. "It's okay. We'll find it in the fall when there's no flowers." He kissed his brother's forehead to assure him.

_**With a warmth I'll not forget  
But I can only give you love**_

"But that's so far away." Inuyasha whined. The elder shook his head and they were silent the rest of the way home. And when they did get home, they found out that Sesshomaru had to leave with his father on official business. That was the last day they saw each other as pups.

_Memory End:_

Sesshomaru's nose twitched when he recognized the familiar scent in the air. Inuyasha and his friends were coming this way. He had to cut his visit short. Today of all days he did not want a fight with his brother.

**_Fall on me_**  
_**Tell me everything you want me to be  
**__**Forever with you, forever in me  
**__**Ever the same**_

Silently he fingered a silver chain that stuck out of his haori and led to a heart-shaped locket at the end. Sesshomaru pulled out the locket and began to try to pry it open. He stuck his claw in the slit and…opened it. He stared at what was inside and fought a smile that threatened to leak through onto his features.

Inside was a picture that depicted a half demon with silver hair and gold eyes sitting an older full demon's lap. The full demon had more narrow, darker golden eyes. His hair was a darker silver also. He was smiling wildly along with his sibling, as they were close enough that their cheeks were brushing against each other's. And on the other side was in inscription that stated: _Don't ever forget. Things haven't changed. They never will. It lives on in you and me. Always and forever, brother of mine. Ever the same._

**_Call on me_**  
_**I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me  
**__**Forever it's you, forever in me  
**__**Ever the same**_

"How…precious." The lord whispered to himself. Then in that moment he saw something glint in the sun and the ground. It was partially covered in dirt and seemed very old. By this time the ground had become dry and no flowers grew in the area anymore. But in this particular spot, a small red bud stuck out from the ground next to the object. He dug it up from the ground as soon as he went down on one knee. And sure enough, it was what he'd been looking for all these years. A gold braided bracelet with a dagger hanging off like a charm.

The youkai chuckled to himself as he placed the item back on the ground, knowing Inuyasha would find it later. It was only a matter of time.

**_Forever with you_**  
_**Forever in me  
**__**Ever the same**_

Then he ran away from the field. He would return one day, but he wouldn't be alone. He knew that much. He would come back. And he'd never forget. Not ever. Because things hadn't changed. Ever the same.

* * *

**_-PL_**

**_Itsy bitsy editing...It's always the little things._**


End file.
